The White Haired Branwen
by Knode820
Summary: A new face that was hidden away, his heritage kept secret from him. His adoptive father and mother pushing him to be his best, trained by many and with an admittedly overpowered semblance. Self Insert.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone I must admit this will be the last story that I start before I at least update one of my other story's, I promise. I can't promise constant updates due to me working late nights now and having responsibilities most mornings, but I will try to ramp up my writing production. I hope you have enjoyed any of my other story's. This will be my first attempt at a RWBY fanfic so if I make mistakes please PM me so I can fix it and any advice is always appreciated in both my PM's and in the review section. I want to thank you all already for even giving this fanfic a read so I hope you enjoy. I also want to let you know this will be a somewhat small chapter to just introduce my ideas and story in general hope you guys enjoy!

 **The White Haired Branwen**

John took another look back at his passenger as he was suspicious of why she was willing to pay him almost ten times the normal ticket price to get her into Vale and back to Atlas in a day. He also couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen the women before, but was distracted by the little bundle the woman was holding close to her chest. He turned back to focus for his landing while saying, "We are beginning the landing procedures now miss. Should I wait for you to return?" The lady didn't even give him a vocal answer, just a quick nod of her head as she stood up gathering her few things. She calmly walked from the bullhead and on her way, he just pulled out his scroll and called his wife so he could warn her that he probably wouldn't be home that night.

The cloaked woman made her way into Beacon and quickly enters the elevator to take her to the headmaster's office. When she was in the elevator was the moment when she finally allowed herself to relax slightly. When the elevator stopped moving and the doors opened she quickly took in her surrounding and noted that only Ozpin and Glynda were present. She moved slowly into the room while pulling back on her hood so that her snow-white hair and pale face was easily visible. "Miss Schnee." "Winter!" said/ exclaimed Ozpin and Glynda respectively.

The now identified Winter looked up and into the eyes of two of her most trusted friends and allowed a small smile to grace her normally stoic face, before schooling her features back to their normal neutral position. She glances down to the bundle in her right arm, and said, "Ozpin, Glynda although a pleasure to see you two again I require your aid."

This caught the other two huntsmen's attention as they both glanced at the bundle in her arm, but remained silent as to encourage the woman to continue. After a few seconds to reassure herself Winter continued, "This-," She held out the bundle a little, "is my recently born son." This statement garnered a shocked gasp from both Glynda and Ozpin. She allowed them a moment to fully take in the information before continuing, "I have decided to name him Anthony Frost Branwen Schnee." With the last part of her spiel over, she glanced at the reactions of the two Vale huntsmen and their reactions brought another smile to her lips, but she managed to quell the laughter that was trying to escape her now slightly grinning lips. She watched as Ozpin scrambled to right himself after almost toppling backwards with his chair and Glynda was currently lying face down on the floor.

It took a few seconds, but her friends managed to compose themselves almost as though nothing had just happened, but still looked at the bundle in astonishment. "So, Miss Schnee now that you have caught us up and explained some of the situation, what is it that you need from Glynda and me?"

"Ozpin, Glynda I shouldn't have to tell you how hard it will be to raise a child. Not only that, but with me also being recently promoted to a specialist in the Atlesian military, I won't nearly have the time to provide him the proper amount of attention nor care. I can't even begin to fathom all the reasons I shouldn't leave the boy to be raised by Qrow. I also shouldn't have to mention how strained my relationship is with my father, nor the reaction he would have with me trying to bring Anthony to the manor when I am unable to look after him." She stopped as she allowed the information to fully sink into the other two before finishing, "So, I need for the two of you to watch over him and raise him. I also can't allow him to know of his Schnee heritage until I think father would accept him into the family."

The other two were once again stunned at her request, but could understand all her reasons and could see how they were all carefully thought over. Glynda looked her friend over carefully and could see how difficult this was for and a small glance over at Ozpin showed her that he had noticed as well. With a sigh, she walked over to her friend and held out her hands for the child. Winter at first pulled the small child away before hugging him close and whispering some words to herself and the child. She slowly moved the child from her arms into the awaiting arms of Glynda, who for the first time caught a glance at the child. She noticed the pale skin that the Schnee family was known for along with some small tufts of white hair, though the boy had the red eyes and facial structure of his father.

Glynda pulled the boy close to her chest and glanced up giving a nod to Winter. She turns and walks back over to Ozpin, as Winter pulls her hood back over her head and starts to leave. As she enters the elevator Ozpin calls out, "If we are to raise the child we will raise him to be a huntsman." Winter nods her head, "We will keep his heritage secret from him, but not his father." This once again is received by a nod from the woman, "Is there anything else you would like us to know?"

Winter pressed the ground floor button and as the doors shut she looked up at the three people and said, "Please let him know he is loved, I will come back for him, and thank you again. Ozpin, Glynda, goodbye." With that the elevator started to lower and the two in the office let out a soft sigh before also going their separate ways for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own RWBY

Hello everyone, I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and any of the other stories that you have read. Sorry for taking so long before uploading a lot recently, College has kept me really busy lately. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, please leave a review or PM me if you have any cool ideas or just want to talk about the story or anything else. Without further ado I hope you all enjoy!

 **15 Years Later**

 _Anthony's Point of View_

Today was an awesome day I got to take a break from the absolutely cruel training regiment devised by my evil teachers. Well I don't think the Old man (Ozpin) would really have cared if I took a few more breaks, but ma (Glynda) can be quiet the strict teacher. I totally feel sorry for all of those poor students she gets to tor- I mean teach during the school year. Speaking of the school year, I hope this will be the year that the old man will let me go to his school this year. Beacon is awesome! Sure, I have been living there for most of my life, but still it's much better than the other academies. Although I must admit shade was pretty cool, if not a little bit overly geared towards assassin like training. I didn't really like Atlas, it was too militaristic for my liking. That and some white-haired lady followed me everywhere I went and wouldn't leave me alone. Haven academy was alright I guess, but I like being closer to home and my awesome uncle.  
That's right I got to meet this cool guy named Qrow. He even has red eyes like me, though mine a little darker, much more like my auntie who visits me sometimes. She's really cool she came through this weird portal thing and explains how she's my aunt and wants to help me train. First things first the Branwen tribe is completely misunderstood they are good group of people, but they are slightly too umm… uncivilized? Sure, uncivilized for my tastes. Auntie Raven still trains me and says the offer is always open to come visit or to join the rest of our family there, though she doesn't seem to like uncle Qrow too much. I actually got the portal technique down, which was awesome although auntie almost cut me with her sword when I fell out of my cool blue portal at the tribe. She was very interested when I showed her I could do it and that I could make them to almost any of the places I have been or seen before. Apparently, she can only use portals for people that she had a connection too or has marked in some way, I'm not too sure about the specifics. I have been training with her for the past ten years and about eight years with ma and the old man's training together./p  
"You there, boy hold up." A deep voice says off to my left, pulling me out of my thoughts.  
I stop and turn so that I am facing where the voice was coming from. I spot a group of men that seem to all be wearing dress clothes, but swords or a gun strapped to their hips. Well I guess its not that odd of wear for us in remnant, so I call back, "Yes how can I help you gentlemen."  
"This gets a bunch of embarrassed smiles from them, "Would you happen to know where we can find this store?"/p  
One of the men show a piece of paper with the name 'From Dust Till Dawn'. I look up and smile at the group and say, "Sure thing guys, just follow me."  
I turned back around and took them to the store. They thanked me and then walked to an ally way, I guess their friend is going to meet up with them before they all go into the store together. Well its not really any of my business, so I continue past the dust store and walk into an ice cream parlor. I walk up to the counter and notice that there is only one other customer today. She was a rather cute girl so after I get my cup of ice cream, cookies and cream, I go and sit with her. She seems nice as she offers me a smile and a wave as I sit down in the booth across from her. "Hello, I'm Anthony Frost Branwen, but everyone just calls me Frost. What's your name?"  
She smiles and points down at her ice cream, which seems to be Neapolitan. I guess she understood that I didn't get was she was trying to tell me, so she pulled out a scroll and typed, 'Hello! My name is Neapolitan, but people usually just call me Neo!' She gives a really big smile, which I find extremely cute.  
"Well it's nice to meet you Neo. I have to say your really cute" here her cheeks turn a little pink, "especially your hair and eyes. They match your name perfectly!" I kind of rush a little at the end out of my own embarrassment for flirting with her only seconds after meeting her.  
She giggles and that after a little I rub the back of my head and join in, that is until we hear a loud crash. We both jump out of our seats and run to the door to see what happened, there outside is one of the gentlemen I escorted to the dust shop getting kicked in the face by a girl in a black dress with a red hooded cape, the girl seemed to be my age and from what I saw rather cute as well. Anyway, I should probably check to see what is going on, well if I don't and ma finds out I'm definitely not getting any breaks in my training again.  
So, with that in mind I head over towards the girl as she methodically takes down all of the men that I had escorted earlier. As I get close to the girl she swings her weapon, a massive scythe that seems to also hold some sort of gun, no doubt this girl was trained by uncle Qrow, and nearly succeeds in taking my head from my shoulders. Well she would have succeeded if I had not used old man's semblance and created a force field in front of me to block her strike. Her scythe bounces harmlessly off of my barrier and before she can swing again I say, "Hold up there red, I'm just trying to find out what's going on over here."  
She blushes a little before saying, "Sorry about that, but I was kind of in the moment you know." At this I chuckle a little bit before motioning for her to continue. "Oh yeah! I was well, umm in the store listening to my music and uh looking up on the latest weapon magazines to see if I could make Crescent Rose even better." She looks down at the ground with slightly pink cheeks. "Well uh while I was doing that one of those really dressed up guys got my attention and tried to rob me while his buddies were all robbing the poor old guys store."  
"Really? And here I was thinking they were good guys. Well good job in taking them all out, you fought really well." I say as I look around the scene and take in all of the damages that the surrounding area took, it wasn't too bad, a little bit of the road was torn up here or there and the stores window was obviously in need of repair. As I am taking in the surrounding I see an all to familiar face walking out of the store with a suitcase in hand.  
"You were worth every cent, truly you were." Says Vale's number one criminal Roman Torchwick. He glances up at us and says, "Well Red I think we can all say its been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around" He pauses as he raises his cane and aims it at us, "this is where we part ways." As soon as he finishes speaking he fires a flare like projectile, which causes the red cloaked girl to grab hold of me and fire her scythe gun thing into the ground and force us upwards. When we land we both look around looking for Torchwick, before finding him climbing a ladder on the side of a building. I immediately chase after him with red following quickly behind me.  
Once we get to the top of the building I reach to the side of my sweatshirt and a small snowflake glyph shines as I retract my hand and in it I hold a pistol. I start to aim it at Torchwick to catch him off guard, but red goes and calls out to him. He stops and mumbles something I couldn't hear as a bullhead flies up and the orange haired villain climbs in. He turns with a red dust crystal in hand saying, "End of the line Red" and glances at me "and other annoying kid." He tosses the crystal at our feet and as we look down I hear the familiar pop of his aiming sights pop up, my eyes widen as I realize what he is about to do. I quickly tackle red and create a force field around the both of us, which is right when the crystal gets hit with Torchwick's round.  
When I open my eyes after not feeling the force field take the hit I see ma standing in front of us starting to attack the bullhead. I get off red and see her gain stars in her silver eyes. I roll my eyes as I get off of her and ma starts to attack the bullhead. She seems like she might be able to defeat Torchwick, but then he leaves, and a woman comes over to the opening and starts to attack us. (The rest of the fight is pretty much canon with Anthony shooting with Ruby.)  
"You're a huntress!" I hear red say as I try to make a quick escape. "Can I have your autograph." I get maybe three steps before I feel someone grip my shoulder.  
"And where do you think you are going."

I shiver when I hear the way ma whispered into my ear. I turned my head slowly until I was looking at her. "Well hello ma, I was just about to go back home."  
The grip tightens, and I know this was obviously not the answer she wanted to hear. "You both will come with me."

We follow her all the way to the police station, which across town. When we got there me and Ruby, I finally learned her name when ma told the police chief to call her dad, were escorted to a small room with a table in the middle. Ma follows us in and starts off with a speech, but I kind of toned her out when I saw the old man in the hallway. Of course, she gets my attention back when she slams her riding crop back onto the table, which shocks me into falling out of my chair. "What!" The veins in her forehead seem to become more visible, so I try to dive under the table only to be met by her semblance lifting and slamming me back into my chair. Thank the Brothers that Oz decided then to walk into the room, I was really starting to worry about what she would have done to me. He comes in and completely ignores me in order to talk to Red. I even watch as she eats all the cookies before I can even grab one! Although it was adorable, it was pretty funny to watch ma cover her face when Ruby was trying to talk with all of the cookies still in her mouth. When she finished swallowing all the cookies in her mouth and chugged her glass of milk, she retold what she was saying, though I kind of zoned out once we went away from the combat related topics. I only zoned back in when a small barrier bumped into my head, which I figured was Ozpin telling me to refocus on the conversation, "How would you two like to attend my school?"  
Ruby simply smiled and said, "Very much so."  
I looked at him and said, "You know it Old man, what took you so long to ask!"  
He nodded at us and grinned before saying, "Ok."


End file.
